


Slick

by Merit



Category: DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why stop at one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

Tim is letting slow breaths out against her thigh, his head nestled on the curve of her belly. Stephanie is coming down from her orgasm, letting the last tingles shake through her body.

Stephanie inhales deeply, stretching as she does so. "Hey," she says, running a hand through Tim's hair. He rubs against her the thigh. If he were a cat he probably would be purring. "Hey," she says again, this time more firmly. Her fingers dig into Tim's scalp, pulling at his hair.

He stills and then shudders against her. It is why Stephanie does it.

Finally. "Yes, Steph?" His voice is soft.

She smiles. "I think I can go again. I want to go again. Do you think you're up for it?"

Tim looks up at her. His mouth is red and swollen, from their kissing, from when she bit at his lower lip, making him writhe against her. And his face...

His face is so wet from her juices and his spit. He's so lovely like this. Tim licks his lips, taking her taste into his mouth. His seems to savour it, closing his eyes briefly.

"Yeah, I think I can," Tim says, his pupils are blown, she can barely tell that he has blue, blue eyes.

"Great," Stephanie says, her hand tightens in Tim's hair and she yanks him up for a kiss. She licks at his mouth, tasting herself, she's smiling smugly. "Good boy," she whispers, stroking the side of his face. She mouths her fingers, tasting herself. "Very good boy."

His hand finds a nipple, he almost seems disappointed that it is soft. He leans down, kissing it, his teeth rasping softly against the nipple until it juts proudly out. His free hand plays with her other nipple. Stephanie rocks against him and they fall into a smooth rhythm. Their gasps and the sound of their slick flesh the only sounds in the room. They have other things to do and soon it slows.

She lets her hand fall to his waist, drawing patterns on his damp skin. Her fingers trace an arc over his arse cheek and Tim is raining warm, wet kisses against her neck. She's rubbing at his arsehole, she is barely pressing a finger in when Tim bites at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She shudders, her legs instinctively wrapping against him, rubbing her sex against his cock. 

"Down," she says, breathing harshly. He quickly moves but Stephanie decides to help him along, pushing him on the shoulder. As always, he curls around he touch, turning his head, taking two of his fingers into his mouth. He sucks, the pressure sending little shocks of pleasure to her core. His tongue slides slowly up her fingers, he nips at her finger tip and Stephanie pulls her hand away. It is good, but not what Stephanie wants.

"Fuck me with that tongue, Tim," she murmurs, eyes hidden behind her lashes. She brings her hand back, rubbing the side of Tim's head. The nudge encourages him and he slides between her thighs.

The whole room smells of her. Of them. Stephanie has forgotten how many times she has come. Tim is very, very good with his mouth and he has pulled her apart already this evening. Stephanie hopes he can do it at least once more.

He starts gently, fingers stroking her inner thighs. Tim's very kind. He only bites at her direction. He rubs, almost absentmindedly if he wasn't Tim, at a mark close where her thigh meets the rest of her body. His breath is warm against her sensitive, exposed sex.

He licks. Like she is the greatest treasure he has ever tasted and he must savour every moment. Stephanie crosses her legs behind his neck, nudging him closer.

"Patience," he says, his eyes flashing his amusement. Stephanie loves his little moments of sass.

She quirks a brow and he smirks from between her legs.

He's fast though. A second later his tongue is inside, his fingers rubbing relentlessly against her clitoris. Stephanie is already so sensitive. She moans, grasping his hair and tugging. Tim shakes against her. His shoulders clenching.

She must be gushing now. Making the best even more of a mess. Stephanie doesn't care the slightest.

The tongue is quick inside of her, barely resting a moment here or there before Tim switches it up and starts tongue fucking her with steady short and hard thrusts.

"So good," Stephanie whispers, bringing a hand to her forehead. She wipes away her hair, then sits up to watch Tim. He's beautiful like this, so intense on his task. 

He must think she is distracted. Two fingers probe her entrance. Stephanie sometimes forgets Tim has two hands. She thinks he will forgive her. She's already so wet, they've done this before this evening, that they slip in easily. 

He's good. His fingers find the right spot and everything is moving so quickly.

Stephanie leans back on the bed as her thighs start to quake. She knows when she's going to come. She's certainly got enough experience today.

It starts slow, a feeling starting in her centre before rapidly spiraling out and engulfing her whole body. She closes her eyes, just letting herself go, riding the sensation. Tim never stops his tongue, his fingers stroking her, so good, such wonderful pressure inside of her. Another wave of pleasure crests over her.

She bites her lip, but a small squeak escapes her as she comes again on Tim's face.

The next few moments are a bit of a haze, but when Stephanie opens her eyes, she finds Tim staring down at her, an amused slant to his mouth.

"What?" She says, sitting up and resting on her elbows.

"Nothing," he says. Stephanie grabs a pillow and wields it threateningly. Or sighs back into her pillow in despair.

"You sounded cute," he says, ducking his head.

Stephanie blushes. He can be so sweet sometimes, she thinks. "Oh you," she says, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

Tim relaxes into her embrace and Stephanie smiles into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV.


End file.
